une nouvelle vie
by atsumimag
Summary: quand la vie vous permet d'écrire une nouvelle page de votre vie, on n'hésite pas. quand on est amoureuse et que l'on ne sait rien de l'autre, il faut les découvrir petit à petit. Anko & Kakashi


Les personnages sauf Yumi et Junior sont ceux de Kishimoto Masashi, l'auteur de Naruto.

L'histoire est entièrement imaginée par moi.

Les pensées des personnages sont en italique et les dialogue en gras, les passages entre parenthèses sont des commentaires faits par moi pour mettre les choses au clair.

UNE NOUVELLE VIE.

Anko Mitarashi (22 ans) n'aura imaginé une seconde, que l'homme qui l'attirait pouvait être un papa poule. Elle le découvrit lors d'une soirée organisé chez Asuma (28 ans) et Kurenai (27 ans) pour les cinq ans de leurs fils « Junior ». Elle y était invitée par Kurenai pour pas qu'elle soit la seule femme présente à cette soirée.

En effet comme Kurenai le redoutait, son cher époux n'avait organisé cette soirée soit disant pour l'anniversaire de leurs fils, mais c'était le prétexte pour faire la fête et picoler, à son grand désespoir. Il y avait une majorité d'hommes à vrai dire, la seule présence féminine dans l'appartement était Kurenai, Anko, et la petite Yumi du haut de ces quatre ans.

Anko était surprise d'apprendre que l'homme qu'elle convoitait faisait partir des invités. Cet homme est tout simplement, le célèbre ninja copieur, Kakashi Hataké (24 ans). Elle l'avait déjà travaillé auprès de lui pour des missions de haut niveau. Elle fait partir des rares personnes à avoir vue son visage. Mais sa plus grande surprise fut de le voir arriver avec la petite Yumi dans ces bras et que la petite l'appela « **papa** ».

**Kurenai? **Anko murmurai

**Oui.**

**Kakashi Hataké, il est marié ?**

**Euh, non, il est veuf il a perdu sa femme lorsque elle a mise au monde Yumi. **(il s'est marié jeune et en petit comité et c'est rester assez secret).

**Ah, **Anko fut encore plus surprise**, **elleétait loin d'imaginer qu'il pouvait être père et avoir été marié**.**

**Tu ne le savais pas ?**

**Non.**

« **Yumi** » junior s'écria en voyant la petite fille. Cette dernière dit tout bat à son chez papa « **au secours** ». (Il faut savoir que le petit Junior est « amoureux » de Yumi)

Kurenai installa Anko à coté de Kakashi tant dit qu'Asuma éloigna Gai de Kakashi. Pendant tout le repas, Yumi resta assise sur les genoux de son père. Pendant tout ce temps, Anko les observait, et Kakashi l'avait remarqué mais sans y prêter attention. (Elle a encore beaucoup de chose à apprendre sur lui)

Anko remarqua que la petite était presque le portrait de son père seule les yeux était diffèrent (ce sont ceux de sa mère). Ainsi que kakashi était légèrement surprotecteur avec sa fille (il est complètement gaga de sa fille mais c'est aussi à cause qu'il a failli la perdre aussi lors de sa naissance).

En fin de soirée, pendant que Anko aidait Kurenai à faire la vaisselle et que les deux enfants dormait dans le sofa et que seul restait encore kakashi et Asuma installé sur la terrasse.

**Encore du saké, Kakashi !**

**Non, merci c'est bon ! mais toi tu devrais stopper avant que Kurenai te fasse une crise.**

**Je sais, je sais.**

**Bah alors.**

**Elle est encore enceinte.**

**Ah ! mais ce n'est pas une raison**. Kakashi lui arracha la bouteille des mains. **Je croyais que tu en voulais qu'un.**

**Oui, mais bon, changeons de sujet !**

…**. **kakashi le regarda dans mauvais œil.

**Je crois que tu as tapé dans l'œil d'Anko**, un sourire narquois apparu sur le visage d'Asuma.

« _Je vais le tuer_ » pensa profondément Kakashi.

…, mais il ne répondit rien, il fit celui qui n'avait pas entendu.

**Bah, …**

**Rien.**

**Merde Kakashi, je vais qu'est qui t'empêche ?**

**Je ne suis pas tout seul à la maison.**

**Roh, tu ne vas pas commencer, çà te ferai pas de mal de te détendre.**

**Non c'est toi qui commence, t'es vraiment énervant, je ne vois pas en quoi s'envoyer en l'air aide à se détendre.**

**Ne t'es pas croyable ! çà fait combien de temps que tu n'as pas fait l'amour ?**

**Çà te regarde !**

Une grosse dispute commença entre les deux hommes.

**De vrais gamins !** soupira Kurenai en regardant derrière elle.

**Ce sont des hommes.**

**Et j'en ai épousé un des deux car j'étais enceinte.**

**Oh !**

**Et je le suis à nouveau.**

**Ah ! félicitation !**

**Oui, merci. Sinon toi dans tes amours ou tu en es ?**

**Euh ! rien. je suis libre comme l'air. **

**Mais tu es en chasse ?**

**Hein comment çà ?**

**Tu n'as pas arrêté de dévorer des yeux, Kakashi !**

**Non ce n'est pas vrai.** Le sang lui montait dans les joues.

**Alors pourquoi tu rougis ?**

**Euh,….**

**Tu devrais tenter ta chance.**

**Ah ?**

**Depuis qu'il est veuf, il ne reste pas longtemps avec une femme le maximum qu'il a fait c'est trois mois et la dernière fois que je l'ai vu sortir avec une fille c'était il y a six mois.**

**Tu crois que çà m'aide.**

**Oui, car tu ne vas pas le quitté parce qu'il a une fille, je dois avouer aussi qu'il en est complètement dingue de sa Yumi.**

… **?**

**Quand il leurs a dit qu'il était papa elles sont toutes partis sans donner de nouvel.**

**Elles sont dingues, c'est un dieu grec. **(elle la déjà vu torse nu)

**Il t'intéresse ?** Anko rougissait de plus en plus.

**Oui j'avoue, mais ce n'est pas une raison de quitter quelqu'un parce qu'il a un gosse.**

**Oui et non. Sauf qu'il est riche et s'a ne plait pas beaucoup surtout Kakashi est issue d'une vieille famille, donc si il venait à mourir même si avec une autre femme et qu'il a des enfants avec. Sa fille hérite directement de 80% de sa fortune. Donc il ne devient plus intéressant.**

**Il est riche !** Anko était encore plus étonnée.

**Oui, tu ne le savais pas non plus.**

**Non. J'ai juste travaillé une dizaine de fois avec et c'est tout. **

**Ok, alors tu es attirer par lui juste parce que tu le trouve attirant.**

**Je crois que oui.**

**Alors fonce, surtout que je pense qu'à une chance il doit être en manque. Et merci tu coup de main. **

Elles venaient de finir la vaisselle et les deux gueulards venaient d'arrêter de se disputer et étaient rentrer dans le salon. Kakashi pris sa fille endormit dans ces bras et « il est temps d'allez au lit, bonsoir tous le monde, je rentre » puis s'alla sans que les autres présents dans la salle ne puissent lui répondre.

Une fois rentré chez lui, Kakashi coucha sa fille et ne réussit pas à s'endormir avant l'aube. La raison est simple la dispute qu'il a eu avec Asuma le tracassait_. C'est je n'ai rien à me reproché de vouloir faire des rencontres ou à sortir avec d'autres femmes. Je suis veuf. Yumi commence à grandir et va vouloir parler de certaines choses à une femme non à son papa._ (Yumi a beau avoir que 4 ans mais elle est très intelligente pour son âge, elle est comme son père, c'est une surdouée.) Et il se mit à penser à Anko. _C'est vrai qu'elle est pas mal, de belles formes là où il en faut, il faut croire qu'elle me plait. _Ces pensées fusaient jusqu'il finisse par s'endormir.

Il n'aurait jamais pensé avoir de telles pensées à l'égard d'Anko. Cette dernière n'avait pas arrêté elle aussi de penser à Kakashi, ce relatant toute les nouvelles informations qu'elle avait appris au cours de la soirée. _Il est père, il est veuf, donc libre, mais comment séduire un homme qui a perdu celle qu'il aimait au point d'avoir un enfant avec. Sa petite Yumi est adorable, elle est son portrait cracher sauf les yeux ils ne sont pas de la même couleur, c'est surement ceux de sa mère. Çà ne doit pas être facile d'élever un enfant en bas âge seul, et en plus d'être un des meilleurs ninjas de tout le pays. Je me demande comment il a pu jongler entre les deux. Comment il a fait pour assurer sa place parmi les meilleurs combattants du village et être présent pour sa fille. Oui c'est vrai il est riche aussi, je le demande comment cela ce fait un ninja même de haut niveau ne gagne pas vraiment à dire, même l'Hokage n'est pas si riche que çà même si c'est un noble du village. Les Hataké seraient des nobles, qui cachent leurs fortunes. Bon ce n'est pas vraiment mon problème. Ce que je veux c'est Kakashi et lui seul, comment je vais mis prendre._ Au petit matin elle n'avait toujours pas trouvé de solutions pour la simple raison, qu'elle se tordait de douleur, comme quatre autres présents à la soirée, y compris Kakashi. Ils ne comprenaient pas ce qu'ils leurs arrivaient.

A l'hôpital, on leurs diagnostiqua une intoxication alimentaire.

**Qu'est qui a plus les rendre malade comme çà ?** demanda Kurenai au médecin car il avait en faite Asuma, Kakashi, Anko, Gai et Gemma, qui était malade, plié en deux sur les lits à cause de la douleur.

**Je ne** **sais pas, je suis vraiment désolé, on va leurs faire un lavement, et des analyses sanguines, c'est tout ce que l'on peut faire pour le moment, mais il faudrait savoir qu'est qu'il on mangé ou bu seulement eux cinq.**

**Je sais moi**, dis Kakashi dans une voix souffreteuse entre deux crampes d'estomac atroces.

…**?** réaction muette du médecin et de Kurenai, surpris qu'il arrive à parler malgré la douleur, et même qu'il a eu le temps de réfléchir sur ce qu'il a pu le rendre malade.

**Le** **saké au moment du gâteau, on c'est bu**, **ah** (douleur), **à nous cinq seulement, Och** (nouvelle douleur),**…**

**Les bouteilles de saké de « ra rame »** (je l'ai inventé), **que Asuma a acheté, pour l'occasion**. Réagit Kurenai.

**Oui, …** confirma Kakashi avant de se replier encore plus sur une nouvelle crampe.

Kakashi était tombé dans le mille certaines autres bouteille de saké « ra rame » était comme empoisonné car d'autres personne qu'il en avait bu souffrait eux aussi d'atroces crampes abdominales.

.Il a fallu, pour s'assurer qu'ils vont s'en remettre, les garder quelques jours en observation. Comme par un heureux hasard Kakashi et Anko se retrouvèrent dans la même chambre. Ce fût en faite une requête de Kurenai auprès du médecin, elle voulait arranger le coup pour Anko. Cela l'arrangera bien Anko comme çà elle a pu essayer plus d'une approche pour séduire Kakashi. Quant à ce dernier la présence de la jeune femme ne le laissa pas indifférent. Au fond de lui, il était ravir. Le seul ennuie, c'était Yumi elle n'arrêtait pas de fausser compagnie à la baby-sitter engagé pour la garder le temps que Kakashi soit à l'hôpital, pour venir le voir.

Après avoir passé une semaine, à parler de choses et d'autres, Kakashi avait proposé à Anko se revoir quelque jour après leurs sortie de l'hôpital. Anko ne refusa pas et Kurenai se proposa pour garder Yumi, pour qu'il puisse sortir ce changer les idées. Kakashi ne refusa pas l'aide que lui offrait Kurenai, cela lui évitait d'engager une nounou.

Pour une fois qu'il se lançait dans une aventure amoureuse qui lui faisait plaisir, bien plus que ces précédentes relations. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé être autant attiré par Anko. Mais ce sujet le rendait nerveux et à la fois le gênait lorsque Yumi lui posait des questions :

**Papa t'es amoureux ?**, demandait, d'un air innocent, Yumi.

**EH bien**, Kakashi hésitait à répondre à sa fille,** je ne sais pas**. Alors qu'il savait que c'est oui ! Il était raide dingue d'Anko. Il passait des nuits entières à penser qu'à elle.

**Et c'est qui** **?** Yumi est vraiment curieuse elle voulait tout savoir.

**Quelqu'un**.

**Vraiment? Moi je dirais que c'est la copine de Kurenai, comment elle s'appelle déjà ? **

**T'as finis avec tes questions, je te répondrais pas tant je ne serais pas sure de moi. On est d'accord ?**

**Oui**, répondit tristement la petite fille, en retournant dans sa chambre, elle avait réussit à mettre son père en colère.

Pour la petite fille, le fait que son père voit une femme, cela voulait peut être dire qu'elle aurait peut être une « maman ». Elle voulait avoir une maman à la maison, une maman qui s'occuperait d'elle quand son père ne serait pas là et une maman qui aimerait son papa. Elle voulait vraiment un jour avoir une relation mère à son enfant. Sauf que son père sortait rarement avec des femmes et ce n'est jamais longtemps la même. Sauf depuis quelque temps, plus de trois mois depuis l'accident du saké indigeste, son cher papa voyait un peu près trois ou quatre soir par semaine la même femme et même pendant la journée. Lorsqu'il ne travaillait pas et qu'elle était à l'école. Il ne l'avait pas encore ramené à la maison mais il passait parfois la nuit chez elle.

Yumi allait être en vacances celles d'été, et le problème allait se poser Kakashi avait un mois de vacances lui aussi. Comment faire sachant que Kurenai et Asuma emmenait Junior en vacances pendant ce même mois. Kakashi n'aurait personne pour garder Yumi, et il savait qu'il était inutile d'avoir une baby-sitter, Yumi lui fausserai compagnie à la première occasion pour retrouver son père. Il ne lui restait plus le choix, il fallait qu'il présente sa bien-aimée à sa fille, Anko se réjouissait d'avance. D'ailleurs Kakashi était ravit qu'à elle était la première à ne pas le quitter car il avait un enfant. Il faut dire qu'Anko était déjà au courant avant même qu'ils commencent une relation. Pour Anko le fait que Kakashi veut lui présenter sa fille, signifie que c'est une relation sérieuse pas une de ses aventures par-ci par-là, mais s'ils n'avaient pas encore fait l'amour une seule fois. Çà aussi lui prouvait qu'elle s'était lancée dans une relation plus que sérieuse.

Le jour fatidique arriva, Kakashi amena Anko chez lui. Yumi était heureuse que son père lui présente sa petite amie. Kakashi avait prévenu Anko qu'Yumi risquerait de poser des centaines de questions. Ce fût le cas :

**Je savais que tu étais amoureux. Çà fait combien de temps que vous connaissez ? Vous vous aimez vraiment ? Elle reste cette nuit ? Elle va passez les vacances avec nous ?** etc.… elle posa ces questions en moins de trois minutes empêchant Kakashi ou bien Anko, de lui répondre.

**T'as finis**, Kakashi était désespérer face à la quantité de question que sa fille venait de poser en si peu de temps.

**Je crois que oui.**

**On peut te répondre**, demanda Anko.

**Oui !** elle était ravie et à la fois existé. Anko commença :

**Oui j'aime ton papa, oui aussi je reste ce soir et pour les vacances. Je veux bien devenir ton amie.**

**Satisfaite !** Kakashi ne sait vraiment pas comment si prendre avec sa fille.

**T'es sure qu'elle n'a que quatre ans ?** demanda Anko à Kakashi.

**Oui, c'est çà le problème !**

**Euh je vais avoir cinq ans dans deux mois,** répliqua brusquement Yumi.

**Je sais, et çà je ne peux pas l'oublier**, lui répondit son père

**Parce que c'est le même jour que papa. **

Anko eu comme un froid dans le dos, _çà veut dire que Kakashi a perdu sa femme le jour de son anniversaire_, elle se souvenue que Kurenai lui avait dit « **a perdu sa femme lorsque elle a mise au monde Yumi »**.

**Tu as été mon plus beau** **cadeau d'anniversaire**. Kakashi pris sa fille dans ces bras et embrassa Anko devant sa fille.

**Beurk !** réagit Yumi.

**Je te verrai bien venir quand tu auras un amoureux.**

Yumi commença à bouder. Elle descendit des bras de son père et alla jouer dehors pour laisser son père tranquille avec Anko.

**Elle est adorable.**

**Oui, je sais.**

…

**Qu'est qui a ?**

**Rien, juste que je t'aime.**

**Moi aussi**, il embrassa à nouveau Anko.

**Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que ta femme était morte le jour de ton anniversaire ?** elle lui demanda car çà la gênait.

**C'est qu'elle est morte le 16 pas le 15.**

**Comment ?**, surprise de la réponse de Kakashi.

**Yumi est née le 15 septembre à 23H50. Sa mère est décédée le 16 septembre à 0H05, un quart d'heure plus tard**, lui expliqua. **Elle n'est pas morte le jour de mon anniversaire.**

Anko était soulagée de l'apprendre. Kakashi la serra dans ses bras et lui murmura à l'oreille « t'es fait pas ce n'est pas grave ». Cela l'a soulagea encore plus, elle voyait que Kakashi tenait à elle au point de ne pas vouloir l'inquiéter avec son passé.

Au soir après que son bien-aimé coucha Yumi, Anko le rejoignit dans son lit après un petit brin de toilette. Elle était loin de penser ce qu'elle allait vivre pendant ces « vacances ». C'est-à-dire les longues nuits à passer dans les bras de son bien-aimé, sentit son souffle chaud, voir débarqué les soirs d'orage la petite Yumi effrayé. Les journées à ce promener, à faire la sieste, aller nager, ainsi de suite.

Pour Anko il ne marquait plus trois étapes pour que leur relation soit parfaite :

_ La première serait qu'ils emménagent ensemble.

_ La seconde qu'ils se fiancent.

_ Et la dernière qu'ils se marient.

Pour ce qui est des enfants, Anko n'y pense pas trop parce qu'elle est sait que cela sert à rien, elle n'a qu'une chance sur vingt d'avoir un enfant à elle, et pis si elle devient la nouvelle épouse de Kakashi, elle adoptera Yumi. (Elle a déjà tout prévu, elle est vraiment amoureuse de Kakashi, elle le veut vraiment que pour elle).

Et elle est loin de se douter que ces étapes vont s'enchainer les unes derrière les autres sans qu'elle s'en rende compte.

C'est ainsi qu'une nouvelle vie commence pour Anko en compagnie de son bien-aimée Kakashi et de la petite Yumi, pareil pour ces deux derniers un nouvelle page de leur vie se dessine grâce à la présence d'Anko.

Merci d'avoir lu cette fan fiction jusqu'au bout.

ATSUMIMAG


End file.
